The Rise and Fall of Zero
by WhitePhoenix52
Summary: The maniacal Dr. Robotnik has unleashed the fury of Hyper Metal Sonic on the planet of Freedom once again. But a newer, more powerful weapon lies waiting for it's master call.


The Rise and Fall of Zero

"It's got to be here!" A voice shattered the silence. "These are the coordinates that Master Robotnik stored in his database." The voice belonged to a robot. It's terrible red eyes would strike fear into any living creature. Beneath his smooth aerodynamic metal body, Metal Sonic's newly born power was barely containable. Although robots and machines aren't meant to have feelings, Metal felt like he could kill anything, namely, Sonic the Hedgehog, his own master's mortal enemy.

Earlier that day, what motive caused Satan to spawn such a terrible, yet potential evil, possibly a cataclysm of sorts, could only be fathomed by one man: Dr. Robotnik. The madman who nearly caused the world's destruction two years ago, had once again rebuilt the horror that was what he called project Metal Sonic. But, the genius dwelt within another, although the power, was commanded by Robotnik.

"This is absolutely brilliant!" Robotnik exclaimed. "No longer will we have to rely on Sonic's own memory and data. Now that Metal has the necessary information stored in a legitimate source, that bastard fox won't be able to interfere with this plan." Robotnik said as if explaining to someone. Robotnik turned around to face a dark figure.

The figure turned away. "That fox..... is my son." the figure muttered. Robotnik turned his attention to android copy he was so proud of.

"No matter. The time to awaken is now! Live my creation! Live!" Robotnik shouted. The robots eyes lit. It's evil glare almost struck fear into it's creator. "You know your first priority." He spoke to Metal. "Destroy Sonic!"

This command remained with the android through his journey, until the first flaw came to be. "This data...." Metal whispered to himself. "It's not familiar with my old memory circuits!" Metal was still for several minutes. "This... cannot be. Master Robotnik has another project out in the open? That's preposterous!" The robots voice carried on to the horizon. "But wait, this 'Project Zero' may be useful in my mission." Metal concluded.

The robots mind focused on the present again. "Master wouldn't put false or out of date information in my memory." Metal complained. "So then why is it not here?!" Metal looked around. He saw nothing but a desolate, icy wasteland. "Hmm, is it possible that it may have been discovered?" Metal wondered. He continued to wander in one direction. He couldn't figure out why Robotnik would work on a project and leave it in the bowels of the icecap.

Metal caught sight of a glacier in the distance. "Of course! If it's inside the glacier, surely it would have moved over time." Metal figured. He immediately jetted himself over to the nearby glacier. There was almost a look of anticipation gleaming in his eyes.

The towering glacier must have been at least five stories high. Metal looked about the perimeter for an entrance. He found none. He was about to scan his memory for something he may have missed when he decided to use his ingenuity instead. He rounded the glacier again, this time, he knocked on the side every few steps. Each strike brought about the sound of broken ice every time, until once, there was a metallic one instead.

"Well done my master." Metal exclaimed to himself. "But you didn't count on anyone making it this far did you?" Apparently, Metal was talking to himself, But for a robot, this was very unusual indeed. But Metal didn't seem to care. He was much too focused on uncovering project Zero. He focused his eyes towards the top of the glacier, and laser beams pierced straight down the middle. He reached between the small crack in the wall that he had just made.

Metal's immense strength pulled the metal wall just wide enough for Metal to get through. He didn't want to do too much damage to the area. He didn't want to set off any possible and probable alarm systems that could cause his whole plan to fail. Metal gazed around the hollowed out glacier. The icy walls were thick, almost impenetrable. In the center was what looked like a giant container, what Metal was probably looking for.

He walked in anticipation towards the large object, knowing that victory was only a matter of time. A small panel was attached to the side of the container. Metal reached for it, knowing that he could easily unlock any passwords having every single piece of data that Robotnik had ever possessed, or so he thought. He typed in what he thought was the password, but the screen just above the panel flashed 'unacceptable'.

"What!" Metal shouted. "Impossible! This data was given to me by Robotnik himself! This damnable cold must be malfunctioning something!" Metal concentrated hard on what he needed to do, but unbeknownst to him, an eye was watching his every move. A large metal sphere detached from the top of the container. It was supported by thick wires. A singular red eye focused on Metal sonic's position. Wires detached from all around the container. Metal Sonic observed this bizarre activity. The wires lifted the metal sphere, Metal had set off the alarm that was this strange machine.

The sphere appeared to be spider-like in the fact that the wires were used as legs to the body of the sphere. The sphere fired a laser from it's eye at Metal. Metal stood calmly, knowing that the laser would be reflected off of his tough armor. The laser did in fact reflect and went on to damage part of the thick walls of the glacier. "A primitive machine, I would have expected better from you master." Metal continued to mutter to himself. Two of the sphere's tentacles lifted into the air while the sphere remained standing on five others. The two lifted tentacles extended rapidly, almost becoming entangled.

The tentacles wrapped around Metal Sonic, with almost enough force to crush him. Metal was able to remain standing, although struggling to avoid being pulled in by the sphere. "Perhaps I should show you what eye lasers can really do." Metal announced. Metal deployed his own eye lasers and sliced right though the tentacles that grasped him. The force of the sphere's pulling threw it backwards when the wire was cut. The impact was on the container of project zero, barely denting it.

The force of the impact was however able to shake loose a vital circuit within the sphere. The eye moved around like crazy. Metal then punched right through the eye, his fist buried within the nearly dead sphere. Metal turned around and hurled the sphere into the air, then destroyed it, with a single shot from his eye lasers. The explosion echoed within the glacier powerfully.

The quietness after the explosion was broken again, this time by the container. Metal turned his attention back to the container. A massive spray of gases emerged from the container, powerful enough to blind anyone. The top half of the container split into sections and retracted into the lower half. The lower half then receded into the floor of the glacier. The gases settled revealing what Metal was looking for.

The figure standing in the center looked familiar to Metal. "No. It can't be him!" The silhouette was shaped like the young companion of Sonic, Tails Prower, but older. As the figure became clearer, it revealed more feminine features. "This is project Zero? Another robot copy!" Metal shouted. But this being was too life like to be a machine. The being was standing with it's eyes closed. Apparently, it had been standing there in it's sleep. Metal couldn't help but wonder how Robotnik could have possibly made a copy of Tails to this detail. He even noticed the second tail.

Her eyes opened, she looked up at Metal and stared. Even her eyes looked real. Those beautiful green eyes couldn't possibly belong to a machine. She was definitely a living, breathing fox, but also, project Zero. " A wonderful work of art wouldn't happen to be a weapon of destruction, now would it." Metal announced. "That must be the ingenuity of my master's work." Metal looked directly at Zero. "He is your master also."

"Who am I?..." Zero finally asked. Her voice didn't prove to be that of a machine's either.

"You are the one who can fulfil the dreams of your master, and at the same time, destroy this world at any time of your choosing. You are the key to my victory! You are project: Zero" Metal's voice echoed throughout the Icecap, as the two were about to revolutionize the fate of this world unlike any other.

On another side of the world, the sunrise brought about false expectations of a fine day, especially for the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic awoke, not expecting to find anything unusual about the day, and since he had nothing important to do, he decided he was going to have a little fun to start off the day. He searched for his young friend and companion, Tails, who was out on the East side of the Floating Island, where the two resided.

"Tails!" Sonic called out. Tails turned his attention to Sonic. His mind was lost in observing the beauty of rare and glorious sunrise. "It's a nice day for a race, don't ya think?" Sonic asked.

"A race?" Tails responded. The young fox was only ten years old. He seemed to grow shyer as he got older, especially with the incident with metal Sonic two years ago. "Where?" He added.

"Around the Island." Sonic answered. Sonic was always looking for something to do. He was really anxious to get started with this race. Tails stared away for a moment and finally turned around.

"I'm really not in the mood." Tails politely declined. He started walking towards the wrecked airplane that he called his home. He turned to face Sonic again. "I've been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?" Sonic asked.

"About my..." Tails started.

"Sonic!" A voice cried out, interrupting Tails. Sonic turned to see who it was. It was Knuckles, Sonic's best friend and the guardian of the most sacred power on the planet. He ran over towards Sonic in a big hurry.

"What's up Knux?" Sonic asked.

"Something terrible." Knuckles replied, still trying to catch his breath. "They're headed this way. Two of them." He added.

"What, who is?" Sonic demanded to know.

Knuckles was finally able to breathe normally again. "Metal Sonic."

A wave of dread overtook Sonic and Tails when they heard the name. "You can't be serious!" Sonic denied.

"You better believe it. He's on his way here, leaving a wake of destruction behind him. You're just lucky I got here first." Knuckles explained.

"But I thought we did him in for good! And that creep Robotnik hasn't tried to steal my memory or anything either, so how could it be him?!" Sonic raved.

"He survived." Tails responded. Sonic and Knuckles looked at Tails in confusion.

"He couldn't have survived, I saw him die in that fiery pit." Sonic testified.

"His core memory, in whatever it was stored in, managed to withstand the magma. Robotnik simply rebuilt him." Tails elaborated. The other two took a moment to comprehend what the boy just said.

"Right, well then we'll just beat him like we did before." Sonic began, a little more enthusiastic than he was earlier in the conversation. "We'll just mess up his circuits with some sort of gizmo you can make, and we'll beat him just like before!"

"That won't be happening anytime soon, hedgehog." a voice sent another wave of dread over the minds of the three friends. They all turned towards a hill set inwards of the island. And there he was. The sleek metal demon that once nearly caused Planet Freedom's destruction: Metal Sonic.

"I'm surprised that you were able to figure out how I came to be, fox boy." Metal congratulated Tails. "You've redeemed your father's genius well." He added.

Tails was stumped. "What do you mean, my father's genius?" Tails yelled back.

"Oh my, I've said too much." Metal said tauntingly. "It won't matter, soon you'll all be dead!" The three had their fists clenched in anger. "But, before you all meet your doom, I'd like to introduce you to the one power that will continue to conquer this world and many others!" Metal turned to face behind him. "Project Zero."

The three were baffled at what Metal revealed to them, the female fox that looked like Tails. "How is this possible?" Tails muttered. "How could Robotnik make a copy of me without vital data or extensive study?" Tails almost went mad trying to think of a logical explanation. "Maybe he's found a way to clone people without exclusive data."

"The poor boy, spending his last moments of life, rambling about like a madman." Metal continued to remark. "It just shows how pathetic he is next to you, hedgehog."

"If you showed up for a fight then stop yapping and let's go!" Sonic demanded.

"You've just sealed your fate hedgehog!" Metal aggressively charged at Sonic, ready to stab his sharp metal claws through any part he managed hit. Knuckles saw through Metal's strategy and tried to shove Sonic out of the way. But Metal slowed down slightly before he hitting anyone and knocked Knuckles away with a mighty swing to the head.

Knuckles was almost knocked unconscious by the blow. He struggle to get up and realized that Metal had vanished. He looked around until Metal popped up in his face. Knuckles was too startled to move. "Surprise..." Metal whispered

The next instant, Knuckles was being violently electrocuted by Metal. Knuckles could feel deep inside that he was doomed. The Sonic and Tails watched in anger at the site. Zero watched in fear. Tails noticed Zero backing away during the electrocution. He noticed that she was very lifelike, too lifelike to be a robot. It brought relief to Tails's mind to know that she couldn't possibly have been his clone, but it also brought a lot of question as to how there was another double-tailed fox in existence.

The flashes of electricity came to a halt, Knuckles' now unconscious body fallen to the ground. "I'd be feeling greatly unlucky if I were you Sonic." Metal claimed. He extended his arm to let out a built in sword, sharp enough to cut diamond. "Your death will not be as quick as his was." Sonic stood still, his eyes unable to leave his lifeless friend. He could almost feel the cold blade piercing his throat. But his mind focused when the sword came swinging at his head.

Sonic ducked in time to remain unscathed for now. He knew he had nowhere to run, Metal could easily match his speed. Sonic decided that he avoid Metal until he could formulate a plan. But keeping Metal at bay would not be easy. "You know you really could be sparing yourself the time your wasting." Metal warned. Sonic kept a straight face and said nothing back. "Trust me hedgehog, one cut with this blade and it will be all over with."

Metal lunged forward violently again missing the speedy hedgehog. His sword buried deep in ground. He turned around to see Sonic making faces at him. "You immature little brat!" Metal was screaming just as Robotnik would be in the same situation. Metal continued his attempts at obliterating Sonic, failing every time. Every time he located Sonic after a miss, there he would be, taunting the metallic beast in a different way each time.

Tails grew bored of watching Sonic having fun out of dodging Metal in his rage. He wanted to talk to Zero, but something about her was intimidating that Tails couldn't quite figure out. Maybe he was afraid that she might kill him on sight if he got too close. But if she hadn't attacked yet, why would she if he tried to talk to her. Tails's thoughts were driving him crazy. He often thought he would go insane by the age of twenty.

Amidst the parrying and thrusting of Metal and the dodging and taunting of Sonic, Metal finally became fed up with it. He caught Sonic off guard with an energy blast that barely missed him. Tails saw what happened and what was about to happen. The energy blast continued after missing Sonic and headed towards Zero. "Zero! Watch out!" Tails screamed. Zero seemed to pay it no mind She let the blast hit and became shrouded in the smoke of the explosion.

Sonic and Metal turned their attention to where Zero was standing. After yet another moment of silence Metal felt the need to point out how pathetic Tails was. "The boy has already lost his mind. Warning the strongest power in the world against something so insignificant." The smoke cleared to reveal that Zero was without a scratch. It brought relief to Tails to know that she was alright.

"That's because he cares. He has a heart unlike you." Sonic said in Tails' defense.

"It's because he's gone insane." Metal replied. "You really don't know how much of a threat she is to this world, do you?" he looked up at Zero. "Zero!" His voice carried on beyond the horizon. "Get down here now!" Zero immediately followed Metal's orders. She leapt off of the hillside and walked over to where Sonic and his copy were standing. "Zero, I want you to show to Sonic just how powerful you are!" Metal barked.

For moments Zero did nothing but stare into Sonic's eyes for moments on end. Metal finally became impatient. "Zero, I said, send this hedgehog to Hell!" Zero lunged her fist into Metal's face, busting through and destroying his eye. Metal almost fell backwards trying to recover. Even for a robot he could feel the pain anyone else would be in at the other end of that hit. "Zero! What are you doing?!" Metal continued to rant.

Zero walked over to Metal. Metal felt like screaming at her again but he feared it would cost him more than he bargained for. Zero grasped Metal's arm, the one with his sword attached. "What you asked." She quietly answered. At that word she dug her fingers into Metal's arm, oil spilling like blood, and tore it completely out of Metal's socket in one attempt, wires and oil lines lingering out the open end.

Metal was too stunned to say or do anything. Zero dropped Metal's arm and punched him back into the hillside where she was previously standing. Zero walked over to where Tails stood watching, both in surprise and confusion. He didn't realize Zero had been coming toward him until she stopped right in front of him. He didn't know how to react. He noticed that Zero was staring into his eyes, but he couldn't help but wonder the reason.

He finally got the courage to speak. "Why did you just attack Metal like that?" Zero didn't say anything for a while. Tails felt like asking her something else, but he didn't want to sound annoying in any way.

"Your eyes..." Zero finally spoke. Tails was embarrassed. He was starting to think this was love at first sight. "They're different." She continued. Now Tails was confused He didn't know how to approach this.

"How are they different, I mean ,from what?" Tails asked. Zero remained quiet for a moment.

"My eyes have scars of red." Zero finally explained. Tails was now confused more than ever.

"I don't see anything wrong with your eyes." He tried to comfort her.

Zero shook her head slightly. "Inside. Inside is where the scars haunt me."

Tails finally came to the conclusion that she must have suffered some sort of trauma before Robotnik had an influence in her life. Or that rather Robotnik himself was the influence. He wanted to console her but she looked about twenty or so. Tails was only a boy of ten. "It's alright. I'd like to help any way I could." Tails suggested.

"There is something you can do." Zero began. Tails didn't know what to expect. He felt he may have made a mistake in promise to help her. "You need to help me destroy Metal Sonic."

Tails didn't know what to think. He was glad to know that she was on his side, but he was scared to find out that he had to help in destroying an even stronger Metal Sonic. But then he realized that Metal was significantly weakened by Zero's attack. "How could I help, I mean, you should be strong enough to destroy him yourself." Tails complained.

"I am strong enough." Zero answered. "But is I focus all of my power on destroying Metal, I won't be able to carry out the rest of my plan."

Tails was becoming worried again. "What plan?"

"I either destroy Metal, or I destroy Robotnik." Zero finally answered. Tails began to understand her proposal. "Which would you rather have me destroy?"

"How do we take out Metal Sonic?" Tails finally agreed.

"Knowing Metal Sonic's programming, he should be desperate enough to take out this entire Island, along with all of us." Zero explained. "If we can take him out with his own assault on the Island, I'll be able to take care of Robotnik later." Tails gave a slightly nervous nod, knowing that a lot was now resting on his shoulders.

Metal had finally regained himself from that last assault. Sonic was confidently waiting for Metal to recover. "Well, she sure showed me how powerful she was." Sonic taunted.

"Shut up!" Metal was infuriated. "I'm not out of this yet! I don't need Zero to destroy you and this entire Island!" Metal raised his remaining arm as it converted into some sort of energy cannon. The glow developing inside his cannon threw Sonic's confidence into the dust. Sonic had no idea on how he was going to get out of this one.

Zero moved in close to Tails. "Get ready to deflect his energy beam to my position above him. I'll take care of the rest." She said quietly.

"But how am I going to reflect that?" Tails questioned.

"Trust in your abilities." Zero formed a glowing blue blade and grabbed onto it, showing Tails what she meant. He nodded, starting to become reluctant of what he was getting himself into. Metal's Cannon was about to burst with energy. His attack was ready. Zero took her position as did Tails. Sonic took notice and was ready to do anything necessary to the survival of the Island.

"You fools!" Metal exclaimed before firing his blast, in Tails' direction. Tails saw the large concentration of energy advancing. He was nervous but ready to do his part. He drew a small yellow blade of his own. He was getting ready to swing at the energy blast when he was suddenly being restrained by Metal. Tails couldn't move, and with the advancing energy blast he'd soon be dead.

"Dammit! He must have overheard my plan." Zero cursed.

"You're right I did Zero!" Metal hollered. "I don't care if I have to die. Master will rebuild me as many times as I die!"

"I'd like to see that." a voice said behind Metal. It was Knuckles, he had made a full recovery.

"What? You're supposed to be dead!" Metal complained. With Metal distracted, Tails was able to break Metals's hold and stab him with his blade before he could react. The stab left him stunned, enabling Tails to reflect the blade upwards where Zero would be. With her own blade, Zero reflected the blast straight downwards into Metal Sonic. "I'll be back, hedgehog...." Metal declared as he was engulfed into his own energy blast.

As anticipated by Zero, The beams radiation caused Metal Sonic to explode before it could do any major damage to the Island. The explosion caused a blinding shroud perfect for Zero to sneak away in. She didn't feel she needed to explain her reasons for leaving to Sonic and Knuckles. She made her way to Robotnik's fortress at top speed, in anticipation of a great victory.

Robotnik's fortress was on another dimension of the planet. Planet Freedom was divided mainly into two parts, an inside and an out. The outer layer was a beautiful environment with very few cities that caused problems with the environment. It was divine enough to deserve the title 'the land of the sky.' But the other layer was a land of damnation. A desolate and dark wasteland with the exception of a couple of cities. It was more than suiting for the title 'the land of darkness.' Adding to that, this is where Robotnik's fortress remained.

Passage between the two layers of the planet was not easy. Although it can be done physically, it is much faster to pass through the energy field between the two layers. The lower layer acted much like an underground, in fact some places in the planet surface have holes where it's possible to pass through without risking the dangers of the unstable energy field. But these places weren't exactly easy to find.

Fortunate for Zero, she had every piece of data Robotnik had in his central computer system. She knew everything about the planet that he did, including the location of a convenient hole in the barrier between layers. She knew the precise coordinates of Robotnik's fortress, and just how she might be able to destroy it. She just needed to make the long run there.

The fortress was surrounded by a vast wasteland that covered a large portion of the planet. It may have not been well hidden, but no one would dare venture this far into the bowels of the land of darkness. Zero would have to use the momentum of her run to make it through the thick doors successfully. She was fully prepared to take on the full defense of Robotnik's fortress.

As she planned, she was able to make it through the fortress doors, but hoards of robots armed in a variety of ways were taking action. Zero had breached her way to the main hallway, which eventually split into three directions. She had to fight her way past sentry robots all the way down the right fork in the hallway.

Unknown to her, Robotnik was watching her every move. But Robotnik didn't know it was Zero. "Blast that Tails!" Robotnik shouted in the surveillance room. "I swear I'd slit his throat if I had the chance!"

"Would you hang him by the neck or by the heart?" A voice questioned Robotnik.

"I'd hang him by the..." Robotnik turned around to see who asked the question. It was a fox in the shadows, but for some reason, Robotnik stopped his muttering in his presence. He then slammed down on a switch on the console below all the surveillance monitors. The button had the word 'SQUAD X' printed on it.

A wall one end of a dreadfully long hallway raised to reveal several heavily armored robots inside, each on wheels and armed with deadly weapons. They were launched at high speeds down the hallway for one reason, Zero was head down the same hallway. She was on the way to the central power core. To reach it, she would have to breach hallways that were miles in length. Further down the one she was going through, thick walls were being closed in order to block her passage.

One of the robots managed to speed ahead of her. It stopped a long distance for time to set up its weapon, a large drill. It's drill had already reached a deadly speed by the time Zero had caught up to it. But instead of wiping out the robot, she disabled some of its onboard controls with the force of her velocity, and held the still active drill in front of her, much like a battering ram. The drill was powerful enough to plow down each door in front of her, blocking the way. This strategy allowed her to keep her high speed.

The drill finally gave in to the intense impact of the thick steel walls. Zero continued, after dropping the now inactive drill, even faster without its great weight. As she approached the end of the hallway, she noticed two other robots starting their chase. They soon caught up, Zero came to a stop right before the left turn. The two robots continued at their high speed, each of them colliding with one of Zero's outspread arms.

The resulting explosion was harmless to Zero. She continued down the left turn with no obstacles in sight. A group of three other robots tried to catch up, but she was already too far ahead. The hallway came to an abrupt end with a long drop. Zero jumped down shaft without fear and landed perfectly in front of her main target: The Central Power Core. She drew her mystical blue blade, ready to make her attack that would cripple any plans Robotnik may have.

Zero started her dash towards the core when she was overcome by an electrical shock. She turned around to see it was one of the 'Squad X' robots specially armed with electrifying cannons. She decided to deal with it quickly, not wanting to become to distracted from her primary mission. But before she could retaliate, the robot made it's own attack by over powering her with electrical energy. Zero couldn't move, before long she was screaming in agony. The electrical sparks than stopped the let thick metal tentacles emerge from the robots cannons. The tentacles formed a tight grip around the now defeated Zero.

Hours passed by before the apprehended Zero was brought before Robotnik. She was escorted into a strange room with a mysterious machine waiting on the opposite end where Robotnik awaited his prisoner. Guarded by two sentry robots and the one that managed to stop her assault, Zero was a nervous wreck knowing that she may not make it out of here alive.

"Well, well, Zero." Robotnik began. "It's clear to me that your intentions of destroying this fortress were based on tyranny." Robotnik walked up and looked Zero in the eye. "But what I don't understand is how you were able to break free of your suspended animation in the first place."

"You mean that frozen Hell in the middle of nowhere!" Zero snapped back.

"Tell me exactly how you were able to escape, and we may be able to sort this out without anyone having die." Robotnik warned.

"It was the metal demon of yours." Zero confessed.

Robotnik was riddled with surprise. "Metal Sonic let you out." Zero knew she may have made a mistake blaming it on Metal Sonic. "If Metal was the one who let you out, where is he now?" Robotnik was ready to give the command for Zero's execution.

Zero hesitated for a moment and knew she had to give a believable answer quick. "He's dead."

Robotnik backed off. "Metal Sonic is dead." he announced calmly. "Which one killed him? Sonic, Knuckles, Tails perhaps?" Robotnik kept his eyes focused on Zero watching for any reactions to any nervousness or guilt. Zero was about to answer when she made the mistake of swallowing nervously before giving her answer. "It's pathetic of you to show how nervous you felt when you blamed Metal Sonic." Robotnik concluded. "It's time for you to learn the way we deal with traitors around here." He turned around. "Ron, do what you must."

Another fox as tall as Zero stepped forward at Robotnik's command. Zero didn't know why, but he seemed oddly familiar, especially when she got a glimpse into his eyes. Ron escorted Zero over to the strange machine in the back of the room, Zero handcuffed. Both remained silent, both wanting to get out of this situation.

When Zero was moved into position, Ron undid the handcuffs slowly. She noticed that he only had one tail. She then eliminated all possibilities that they could be related. Then her thoughts began to ponder the possibility of he and Tails being related. "I can help you." Ron muttered. "I know who you are." Zero's mind was beginning to run wild. There was no way they could possibly know each other. She had no choice but to try to break free.

Once the cuffs were off she gave her hardest right hook to Ron's face, hoping to knock him out. But it failed. Ron still stood. He didn't even budge the slightest. He only looked at Zero in anger. Zero tried to give her hardest punch again, but Ron caught her fist, and held it there for what seemed the longest moment in her life. Ron's royal blue eyes seemed to grab a hold of her mind. The next moment, she felt the strongest force in her life throw her against the wall behind her.

Ron had punched her on the end of her jaw, and broken all feeling in her nose. The force of the blow sent her back into the wall, where her head knocked a crack into the wall. She felt running blood on her fresh wounds, and couldn't breath. She started to charge at Ron, but she found herself trapped within a clear barrier. She opened her eyes to see the blood smeared where she hit the barrier. She looked up to see that it was in the shape of a cylinder. She knew there was no escape now. She waited, hoping that she would soon be escorted to a prison cell of some sort.

But she soon found that the barrier was filling with liquid. The cold blue-green fluid was filling at a fast rate. She became dizzy, the sight of Ron and Robotnik watching her, fading away, as was her consciousness. She soon felt the fluid raising her off of the ground. She felt the fluids cold temperature stabbing at her chest. She lost her breath, and fell unconscious.

Soon after, the fluid was frozen, with Zero inside. "Excellent. She'll remain in my quarters!" Robotnik announced to a near by robot. "There she shall spend the rest of eternity."

Sonic and Knuckles were wandering about on the island, observing the damage done to their once safe lookout . Tails was examining the bits of Metal Sonic that still remained. Among these was a large portion of a computer chip. Tails found the letters 'RP' etched into the back. He tore his mind away from the expired piece of trash and looked on over the horizon, waiting for Zero to return.

THE END


End file.
